Über Heiligtümer und Bußen
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Oneshots über die charmanten kleinen forensischen Fehler der Serie.
1. Das Kästchen

Disclaimer: The Mentalist gehört CBS, Bruno Heller und was weiß ich wem noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

Author's Note: Was mir von der ersten Folge an aufgefallen ist, ist Patricks Umgang mit Beweismitteln. Nachdem ich mir nochmals "Redwood" angesehen hatte, kam mir der Gedanke zu dieser kleinen Szene.

Zeitleiste: Ich setze ein bißchen vor der Serie an und setze voraus, daß Patrick bereits vor Van Pelt im Team war.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon hörte sich aufmerksam den ersten Bericht des Spurensicherers an, nickte ab und an an strategisch wichtigen Stellen und wünschte sich dabei nur, sobald wie möglich mit der eigentlichen Polizeiarbeit beginnen zu dürfen.  
Nicht daß Spurensicherung nicht wichtig wäre, um Gottes Willen!, aber sie hatte es doch lieber mit etwas sichtbarerem zu tun als Hand- und Fingerabdrücken, Geruchsspuren oder ... Dreck. Sie kannte sich weidlich mit Waffen und entsprechender Munition aus, hatte es in ihrer Karriere schon mit einigen auch exotischen Mordwerkzeugen zu tun gehabt, aber manche Dinge ... die überließ sie lieber den Experten der Spurensicherung (oder vielleicht Kimball Cho).  
Und so entging Teresa auch nicht, wie der Neue in ihrem Team, dieser blonde, attraktive Mann namens Jane, sich interessiert umsah und dabei der Tür zum Tatort gefährlich nahe kam.  
Teresa war alles andere als begeistert über ihren Zuwachs, zumal es sich bei diesem Jane um einen Zivilisten handelte, der ihrer Meinung nach absolut gar nichts an Tatorten zu suchen hatte. Überhaupt hatte Minelli, ihr Boß, Jane als Berater eingestellt, nicht als Ermittler.  
Berater, das waren für Teresa Typen, die allmählich in ihren Büros verstaubten, lüftete man nicht ab und an durch ein kräftiges Türöffnen den Raum. Üblicherweise wurden Berater hinzugezogen, wenn man nicht weiter wußte und Expertenrat brauchte - aber von all dem hatte Jane offensichtlich noch nie etwas gehört.  
Teresa beobachtete ihren Neuzugang weiter, ließ die Rede des Spurensicherers über sich ergehen und filterte nur das "best of" für sich heraus.  
Eine junge Frau, Caroline Wilkes, war an diesem Morgen von ihrem frisch gebackenen Ehemann, Phil Wilkes, tot im gemeinsamen Bett aufgefunden wurden. Ehemann Wilkes hatte eine kurzfristige Reise hinter sich und war deshalb nicht im Haus gewesen über Nacht. Als Beweis konnte besagter Ehemann eine Motelquittung vorweisen.  
Die Pathologen hatten den Leichnam bereits abtransportiert, die Leute von der Spurensicherung fotografierten noch wie losgelassene Paparazzi und staubten das Schlafzimmer mehr oder weniger systematisch ein, das Teresa wieder an den lahmen Witz ihres alten Ausbilders denken ließ, Asthmatiker an Tatorten betreffend. Möglicherweise war das wirklich der Grund, warum sie noch nicht einen Spurensicherer mit Lungenerkrankung kennengelernt hatte ...  
Der Bericht endete in einem erwartungsvollen Schweigen. Teresa ging es erst nach einigen Sekunden auf, so sehr war sie vertieft gewesen, diesen Jane weiter zu beobachten, der mittlerweile vor der Tür des Tatortes stand und mit sichtlichem Interesse beobachtete, was dort drinnen geschah.  
Verdammt, dieser Kerl sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus! Und entgegen ihres sonstigen Geschmackes fand sie sogar die dunkle Weste, die Jane über seinem Hemd trug, alles andere als altbacken. An ihm wirkte das Kleidungsstück eher ... sexy.  
"Agent Lisbon?" fragte der Spurensicherer schließlich nach.  
Teresa schreckte unmerklich hoch aus ihrem beginnenden Tagtraum und drehte sich um. Und im gleichen Moment überschritt Jane die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen heiler Welt und der Welt der Tatorte.  
"Hey?"  
"Was machen Sie da, Mann?"  
"Schafft doch mal einer diesen Idioten hier heraus!"  
So und ähnliche lauteten die Kommentare auf diesen Verstoß des Übertrittes in Sanktum der Kriminalforschung.  
Und prompt stand Teresa schon an der Tür und starrte mit großen Augen auf das, was Jane da gerade angerichtet hatte.  
"Sind Sie denn wahnsinnig?" verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Jane hatte eine unschuldig aussehende kleine Holzkiste in der Hand. Eines dieser überflüssigen Urlaubsmitbringsel, in denen hoffnungslose Romantiker ihre alten Liebesbriefe aufzubewahren pflegten.  
Jane sah sich verwirrt um und fand sich plötzlich am Rande einer ihn wütend anstarrenden Gemeinde von Spurengläubigen. Und augenblicklich, als hätte er einen inneren Schalter umgelegt, erschien das unschuldigste und charmanteste Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Teresa je gesehen hatte.  
"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er ahnungslos. Dabei blitzte es in seinem Augenwinkel, eine Mischung aus Spott und Amusement.  
"Das sind Beweismittel", begann Teresa zu erklären und deutete auf das Kästchen.  
Jane sah sie in stiller Bewunderung an, richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was er da in Händen hatte.  
"Sie können nicht einfach hier hereinstürmen und Beweismittel manipulieren, Mann!" begehrte einer der Spurensicherer auf. "Wenn da wertvolle Spuren dran waren, dann sind sie jetzt verfälscht und das Kästchen nicht mehr brauchbar für uns."  
Jane neigte fragend den Kopf. "Wieso?"  
Teresa seufzte schwer. "Sagen wir, wir befinden uns in einem Tempel. Dann sind alle Gegenstände in diesem Raum sozusagen sakrale Gegenstände. Sie sind heilig und dürfen nur von ..." Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewußt, in welche Zwickmühle sie sich selbst dirigiert hatte durch ihre Wortwahl, zumal sämtliche versammelten Leute der Spurensicherung sie sehr genau im Auge hatten.  
Jane dagegen lächelte sie sichtlich amüsiert an, mit einem Schalk im Blick, der ihr verriet, daß er durchaus in der Lage gewesen war, die Situation richtig einzuschätzen.  
Leichte Rachegefühle begannen in ihren Eingeweiden zu wühlen. Sie schluckte die scharfen Worte hinunter, die ihr augenblicklich auf die Zunge gekrochen kamen, und fuhr fort: "Nur die Priester dürfen diese sakralen Gegenstände berühren. Solange, bis diese Priester diese Heiligtümer freigegeben haben."  
Jane schmunzelte, nickte dann aber. "Ich verstehe. Ich hätte es nicht anfassen dürfen", sagte er.  
Teresa nickte. "Ganz genau."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus den Reihen der von ihr gerade zu Priestern erhobenen Spurensicherer.  
Jane sah auf das Kästchen hinunter. Dann zuckte er plötzlich mit den Schultern und öffnete es. "Aber diese Quittung für die Benutzung der Fähre zur Stadt hinüber gilt doch auch als Beweis, wenn nur die Unterschrift des Ehemannes darauf zu sehen ist, oder?"  
Teresa klappte für eine Sekunde das Kinn herunter. "Wie ... ?"  
Jane reichte das Kästchen an einen der Spurensicherer weiter, schenkte dann der versammelten Gemeinde ein weiteres strahlendes Lächeln. "Das Kästchen stand da, wo man es hinstellen würde, wenn man es häufiger benutzt. Der Ehemann bewahrt darin seine Quittungen für die Steuererklärung auf. War nicht schwer herauszufinden." Er trat einen Schritt auf Teresa zu, die noch immer die Tür blockierte.  
"Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu tief in das Allerheiligste eingedrungen. Tut mir leid. Ich werde Buße tun", sagte er, sacht berührte seine Hand ihren Arm und strich darüber. "Ich gelobe Besserung."  
Ihre Haut prickelte dort, wo seine Hand sie gestreift hatte. Ihr Herz hämmerte so laut und schnell, daß Teresa meinte, jeder müsse es hören. Und sie fühlte das Blut, das ihr in die Wangen schoß.  
Jane schenkte ihr noch ein letztes Lächeln, dann ging er hinunter zum Wagen.


	2. Eine Frage der Wahrnehmung

"Das ist doch wohl jetzt ein Scherz!" Ungläubig starrte Teresa Lisbon auf den rechten Hinterreifen ihres Wagens. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"  
Vor drei Minuten hatte sie einen Ruf erhalten, ihr Team bearbeitete einen neuen Fall. Rigsby und Cho befanden sich bereits auf dem Weg, waren beide doch gerade zur Mittagspause außer Haus gewesen. Blieben nur noch sie und ihr neuer Schatten Patrick Jane, der lässig am nächsten Pfeiler lehnte und sichtlich amüsiert den platten Reifen betrachtete.  
"Statt da herumzustehen, könnten Sie mir helfen, Jane!" Teresa konnte im Moment nicht anders als den attraktiven Mann mit den blonden Locken anzugiften wie die wohl schlimmste Zickenkönigin der ganzen Welt.  
Die Welt hatte sich heute nämlich einnehmlich gegen sie verschworen: Erst hatte ihr Wecker nicht geklingelt, dann war einer ihrer Schuhe offenbar ausgerwandert in das weit entfernte Land der verschwundenen Schuhe. Ihr Privatwagen war über Nacht dermaßen zugeparkt worden, daß sie wirklich nicht damit fahren konnte. Und zu guter Letzt hatte auch noch die teameigene Kaffeemaschine ihren Dienst für immer und ewig eingestellt.  
Und die ganze, wirklich die gesamte Zeit über, hatte sie das breite Grinsen von Patrick Jane vor Augen gehabt - genau so wie er jetzt eben grinste.  
Jetzt hob der ehemalige Mentalist die gut manikürten (und er wollte ihr allen Ernstes erzählen, er sei auf das Geld angewiesen, das er beim CBI verdiente?) Hände und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Miene purer Unschuld.  
"Wie soll ich Ihnen denn helfen können, Agent Lisbon?" fragte er. "Ich könnte den Automobilclub anrufen."  
Teresa stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ihr Männer könnt doch sonst immer alles. Also könnten Sie auch den Reifen wechseln. Eine Werkstatt kann ich immer noch selbst informieren."  
Jane neigte leicht den Kopf und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. "Es gibt unter der männlichen wie weiblichen Bevölkerung sogenannte Praktiker und im Gegensatz dazu eben auch Theoretiker", belehrte er sie mit einem gewissen Schalk im Blick. "Was das Thema Autoreparatur angeht, bin ich schlicht ein Theoretiker, denn ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Dagegen weiß ich, und das ist parktisches Wissen, daß wir noch einen Wagen zur Verfügung haben." Und plötzlich, scheinbar ohne daß er sich bewegt hatte, baumelte ein Schlüssel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Hand.  
Teresa runzelte die Stirn. "Mit Ihrem Wagen?"  
In dieser vorsintflutlichen Karosse? Wobei ... dieses alte französische Model reizte sie schon irgendwie. Sie hatte über diese Automarke einige Gerüchte gehört.  
Jane lächelte wieder. "Wollen wir?" Er bot ihr tatsächlich seinen Arm!  
Teresa atmete tief durch, dann nickte sie, auch wenn da eine vehemente kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf blieb. Irgendwas war da in Bezug auf Patrick Jane und seinen Oldtimer. Irgendetwas sollte sie darüber wissen ...  
"Also?" Jane strahlte sie an wie ein Teenager, der seine Begleitung zum Abschlußball ausführen wollte.  
Teresa nickte, trat an seine Seite und übersah sehr auffällig seinen ebenso auffälligen Arm.  
Auf Janes Wange wuchs ein Grübchen, als sie Seite an Seite hinübergingen zur Parkbucht, in der sein alter Citroen geparkt war, doch er äußerte sich nicht zu ihrer stillen Weigerung.  
Statt dessen schloß er die Beifahrertür auf und hielt ihr selbige sehr galant, damit sie einsteigen konnte.  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich fahren würde", schlug Teresa etwas hilflos vor.  
"Mein Wagen, meine Regeln - ich fahre."  
War da eine kleine Warnung, die in seinen Augen glomm? Wirkte das Lächeln nicht mit einem Mal etwas gezwungen?  
Mit einem deutlich schlechten Gefühl in ihrem Magen stieg Teresa endlich ein, ließ es zu, daß Jane die Tür zuschlug und um den Wagen herumging, um selbst einzusteigen.  
"Bereit?" fragte er schließlich und warf ihr einen weiteren seiner Kleiner-Junge-Blicke zu. "Bitte anschnallen, meine Dame. Nächster Halt: unser neuer Tatort."  
Als er den Zündschlüssel drehte, erwachte eine übergroße Raubkatze zum Leben. Teresa fühlte, wie der Motor vibrierte vor Kraft. Dann gab Jane langsam Gas - und mit einem lauten Fauchen setzte der Wagen zurück, aus der Parklücke heraus.  
"Guter Gott!" Eilig gelang es Teresa, beide Hände auf die vordere Ablage zu stützen, ehe die Schwerkraft sie nach vorn ziehen konnte.  
Mit einer eleganten Drehung schaltete Jane in den Vorwärtsgang, ließ im scheinbar gleichen Moment sowohl Gas wie auch Kupplung kommen, jedenfalls stand der Wagen nicht einmal für eine Millisekunde, ehe er geradezu nach vorn schoß und Teresa in ihren Sitz preßte.  
Mit einem Quietschen der Reifen setzte das Schlachtschiff aus Frankreich um die Kurve, während der Fahrer weiter beschleunigte.  
"Sind Sie denn irre?" entfuhr es ihr.  
Jane warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Warum?"  
Der Ausgang des Parkhauses näherte sich mit Riesenschritten - und mit diesem Ausgang näherte sich mindestens ebenso schnell die rot-weiß lackierte Schranke.  
Teresas Augen wurden groß. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien die nächste Szene: Wie der Wagen gegen eben jene Schranke prallte und sie, ganz hollywoodlike, abtrennte. Metall würde sich verbiegen, vielleicht sogar die Frontscheibe zersplittern. Möglicherweise würde der Motor beschädigt. Ganz zu schweigen von den Ärger, den sie beide bekommen würden ...  
Doch irgendwie gelang es Jane, ebenfalls wieder ohne anzuhalten, seinen Parkausweis so punktgenau in den richtigen Schlitz zu stecken, daß die Schranke sich gerade noch rechtzeitig öffnete, um sie durchzulassen.  
Teresa rutschte tiefer in ihren Sitz hinein.  
Jane fuhr, gelinde gesagt, wie ein verhinderter Indy-Pilot. Der Wagen, dieses ausländische Schlachtschiff, lag zugegeben gut auf der Straße, die sie benutzten, um zum nächsten Freeway zu gelangen. Was dann allerdings geschehen würde, wagte Teresa sich gar nicht vorzustellen.  
"Es gibt Regeln für den Straßenverkehr", wagte sie endllich zu bemerken, nachdem sie wohl zum tausendsten Mal das imaginäre Bremspedal auf der Beifahrerseite benutzt hatte.  
Jane warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
"Sehen Sie auf die Straße!"  
"Okay ..."  
Erneut fühlte sie seinen Blick auf sich.  
Himmel, wollte dieser Kerl sie denn beide umbringen?  
An der nächsten Kreuzung nahm er die Kurve mit soviel Schwung, daß Teresa froh war, angeschnallt zu sein.  
"Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" fragte Jane nach einer Weile.  
Teresa kämpfte mit ihrem frühen Mittagessen, während der Straßenrand an ihr vorübersauste.  
"Sie sehen nicht sonderlich gut aus, wissen Sie?" fuhr Jane fort.  
"Konzentrieren Sie sich aufs Fahren", brachte Teresa irgendwie hervor. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge konnte sie sehen, wie er abschließend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Die Auffahrt zum Freeway.  
Teresa sank immer weiter in ihrem Sitz zusammen, machte sich immer kleiner in der Hoffnung, so diesem Alptraum entkommen zu können.  
Womit hatte sie denn nur diesen Fahrer verdient? Patrick Jane fuhr, gelinde gesagt, wie er lebte: Ohne Rücksicht. Sein Fuß schien geradezu mit dem Gaspedal verwachsen zu sein.  
"Sie fahren zu schnell", wagte sie zu bemerken, nachdem ein Blick auf das Tachometer ihr genau dies mitgeteilt hatte.  
Jane hob die ihr zugewandte Braue. "Ich fahre schnell genug", antwortete er.  
DAS tat er definitiv nicht!  
"Hier sind nur 70 erlaubt", fuhr sie fort und erntete einen weiteren spöttischen Blick.  
"Und?"  
"Sie fahren über einhundert!"  
Wieder wuchs das Grübchen auf seiner Wange.  
"Das ist ..."  
"Kilometer, Lisbon. Dieser Wagen hat ein Kilometer-Tachometer." Jane warf ihr wieder einen seiner Blicke zu, unter denen sie regelmäßig erschauderte.  
Kilometer?  
"Ich glaube, Sie haben ein Problem mit Ihrer Wahrnehmung. Ich fahre nicht anders als Sie", fuhr Jane fort, mit diesem Unterton in der Stimme, der ihr tiefstes Inneres vibrieren ließ.  
"Habe ich nicht!"  
Ja, es mußte die Tatsache sein, daß sie sich vor zwei Tagen über seine Art lustig gemacht hatte. Jetzt mußte sie Buße leisten dafür, daß sie ihn offensichtlich geärgert hatte.  
"Doch, haben Sie."  
"Habe ich nicht!"  
Jane seufzte und warf ihr den nächsten Blick zu. Pure Vergebung sprach aus diesem. "Wollen Sie das jetzt wirklich den ganzen Weg bis nach ... Wohin müssen wir eigentlich? ... durchhalten?"  
Und erst da ging Teresa auf, daß sie sich gerade tatsächlich höchst kindisch benahm.  
Jane seufzte und bog in die nächste Parkbucht am Rande des Freeways. "Und da Sie so davon überzeugt sind ... Fahren Sie."  
Irgendwie hatte sie dennoch das Gefühl, nicht sie hatte gewonnen, als sie beide die Plätze tauschten ...


	3. Der Schrein

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist eine kleine Szene, die mir schon seit der ersten Episode im Kopf herumgeht. Dürfte also anfangs der Serie spielen, allerdings nach "1.01 Red John".

* * *

"Kein Blut. Ketchup", erklärte der Forensiker mit strenger Miene, während er und auch Teresa den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hielten, um die roten Spritzer, die sich bis unter die Decke zogen, zu betrachten. "Und nach dem Winkel des Spritzmusters dürfte dieser Ketchup aus der Flasche stammen, die das Opfer in der Hand hält." Damit deutete der Mann der Spurensicherung mit immer noch gestrenger Miene auf den, unter einem weißen Laken ruhenden Körper, der reglos auf dem Boden der Küche lag.  
"Miles Bradshaw", ließ sich Kimball Cho aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen. "So heißt das Opfer."  
Teresa nickte nachdenklich, ging dann in die Knie und schlug das Laken zur Seite.  
Tatsächlich hielt die Leiche noch immer eine Ketchupflasche in der Hand.  
"Leichenstarre ist voll ausgebildet", fuhr Mr. Forensik fort zu dozieren.  
Teresa runzelte die Stirn. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie ein Paar sandfarbene Lederschuhe wahr, die an ihr vorbei schlenderten.  
Patrick Jane hatte also auch endlich die Güte gehabt hier aufzutauchen. Wurde auch langsam Zeit, da er ja vehement darauf bestand, am Tatort anwesend zu sein.  
Nun, da mußte er eben auch damit rechnen, einmal früh aus dem Bett (oder vorzugsweise von dem von ihm okkupierten Sofa) geworfen zu werden, so wie heute. Und dummerweise war heute auch eines der seltenen Male gewesen, in denen Jane in seinem Haus übernachtet hatte.  
Das nächste Mal würde sie ihn im Büro festbinden, schwor Teresa sich mit säuerlicher Miene. Es konnte schließlich nicht jeder kommen und gehen wie er wollte.  
"Ah, Mr. Bradshaw hat sich wohl gerade ein Sandwich machen wollen", merkte Patrick in diesem Moment an.  
Und das führte Teresa wieder zurück zu ihrer Leiche.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf die um die Plastikflasche verkrampfte Hand.  
"Damit dürfte das Opfer mindestens zwölf Stunden tot sein", schloß der Forensiker seinen längeren Monolog, dem sie durch ihre Gedanken an Patrick Jane erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.  
Teresa richtete sich wieder auf, sah sich erneut in der Küche um.  
Patrick stand an der eingeschalteten Kaffeemaschine (eines dieser älteren Filterkaffeemodelle) und hatte sich weit vorgebeugt, Cho wiederum verharrte auf der Türschwelle mit dem ausdruckslosem Gesicht eines Soldaten der berühmten Terrakotta-Armee.  
"Wenn die Leichenstarre erst jetzt voll ausgebildet ist", wandte sie sich an den Forensiker, "warum hält er dann die Ketchupflasche?"  
Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Mannes um einige Nuancen. Hochmütig reckte er seine Nase in die Luft. "Nun, offensichtlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Reflex."  
"Muß aber ein ziemlich kräftiger Reflex gewesen sein", kam unvermutet Patrick ihr zur Hilfe. Er hatte sich von der Kaffeemaschine abgewandt und stand jetzt neben dem Kühlschrank. "Ketchupspritzer bis unter die Decke?"  
"Das werden wir mittels Rekonstruktionen schon herausfinden", wandte der Forensiker ein.  
"Okay."  
Mit einem leisen "Pft!" öffnete sich die Kühlschranktür.  
"Jane, haben Sie dieses Mal ..." Teresa drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Berater um, und dann blieb ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Rest des Satzes im Halse stecken. Statt dessen weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie sah, WAS er da gerade machte. "JANE!" kam es dann endlich entrüstet aus ihrer Kehle.  
Der drehte sich zu ihr um, mit der Miene purster Unschuld, das schnell einem freundlichen Lächeln wich, als er ihr den Tetrapak hinhielt. "Ich glaube, Mr. Bradshaw ist damit vergiftet worden."  
Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich Teresas Lungen. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Patrick Jane habe von dem Orangensaft im Tetrapak getrunken.  
"Vermutlich irgendein krampferzeugendes Gift", fuhr der ehemalige Mentalist fort. "Vielleicht Rattengift. Jedenfalls riecht es leicht nach Bittermandel."  
Der Forensiker trat dem blonden Mann im grauen Anzug entgegen und schnappte sich mit einem "wie immer! Keine Handschuhe!" den Tetrapak, um ihn zu den anderen Beweismitteln zu stellen.  
Patrick lächelte immer noch. "Auch der Todeszeitpunkt ist falsch. Es dürften nicht mehr als vielleicht zwei Stunden sein."  
"Und das wissen Sie woher?" fragte Teresa und faltete die Arme vor der Brust.  
Patrick wies zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber. "Der Kaffee dürfte nicht älter als zweieinhalb Stunden sein, ansonsten würde er verbrannter riechen", erklärte er.  
Der Forensiker maß den blonden Mann mit einem langen Blick. "Und das wissen Sie ganz genau. Und woher?"  
Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich wieder zum Kühlschrank um. "Erfahrungswerte. Ich übernachte neben der Kaffeemaschine." Damit griff er beherzt in den Kühlschrank und holte einen Apfel daraus hervor. Und noch ehe einer der anderen hatte einschreiten können biß er herzhaft hinein.  
Ungläubige Blicke trafen ihn daraufhin, dicht gefolgt von Teresas erneutem vorwurfsvollem: "Jane! Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"  
"Warum nicht? Mr. Bradshaw wird sicherlich keinen Bedarf mehr an den Lebensmitteln haben. Und meine Batterie ist fast leer." Patrick lächelte und griff sich eine der Tassen, die an einem Holzbord über der Spüle hingen.  
Unter den ungläubigen Blicken der versammelten Gemeinde begann er damit, Wasser in einen Wasserkocher zu füllen und sich dann auf die Suche nach Teebeuteln zu machen.  
Bis eine Schranktür direkt vor seinen Fingern wieder zugeschlagen wurde.  
"Das dürfen Sie nicht!" fuhr Teresa ihn mit saurer Miene an. "Schon vergessen? Tatorte! Sind! Heilig!"  
Patrick starrte sie groß an, während hinter ihm der Inhalt des Wasserkochers zu brodeln begann.  
"Und warum nicht? Wie gesagt, Mr. Bradshaw braucht die Lebensmittel nicht mehr. Was ist das hier? Eine Opferzeremonie für den Gott der Tatorte?"  
Teresa fühlte sich augenblicklich wieder unwohl in ihrer Haut und war sich der anderen Anwesenden mehr als nur bewußt. Aber sie hatte das Thema aufgebracht, dann mußte sie es jetzt auch durchstehen.  
"Stimmt genau", sagte sie darum mit einem warnenden Funkeln in den Augen. "Und wenn Sie nicht Ihre Finger von den Lebensmitteln lassen, wird der Tatortgott sehr sauer auf Sie werden und seinen Priester auf Sie hetzen."  
Patrick linste an ihr vorbei als sei sie noch mindestens einen halben Meter größer als sie nun einmal war. Dann hob er den Kopf und begann zu nicken.  
"Okay, habe verstanden. Nahrungsmittel an Tatorten sind heilig."  
"Ganz genau." Teresa atmete tief ein und aus und hob nun ihrerseits stolz das Kinn.  
Patrick lächelte augenblicklich wieder, als habe sie einen Schalter betätigt. Unternehmungslustig klatschte er in die Hände. "Okay, dann können wir los? Frühstücken? Ich hab da ein nettes Diner gesehen auf dem Weg hierher. Wie wärs?" Auffordernd sah er erst sie an, dann zur Tür hinüber, in der wohl immer noch Terrakottasoldat Cho Wache hielt. "Ich lade das Team ein!"  
"Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig", entgegnete Teresa, bereit, ihren gewonnen Boden an Autorität mit allen gebotenen Mitteln zu verteidigen.  
"Doch, sind wir", nickte Patrick. "Können wir?"  
"Ich sage, wann wir fertig sind. Und hier sind wir noch nicht fertig!" beharrte Teresa.  
"Doch, sind wir", wiederholte Patrick, hob die Hand und wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. "Also?"  
"Sie können das nicht entscheiden, Jane! Ich bin die Leiterin des Teams." Teresa funkelte den blonden Mann an.  
Warum nur tat er das immer wieder? Warum mußte er ständig ihre Autorität untergraben?  
"Was wollen Sie hier denn noch?" erkundigte Patrick sich unschuldig. "Wir wissen doch alles, was wir wissen müssen."  
"Tun wir nicht!"  
Ein wenig hilflos hob er die Arme. "Und was wollen Sie noch erfahren?"  
"Wer der Mörder ist."  
Patrick sah sie verblüfft an. "Das wissen Sie nicht?"  
"Nein, weiß ich nicht."  
"Wow!" entfuhr es ihm. Dann überlegte er einen Moment lang, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Die Nachbarin. Sie ist für Bradshaw einkaufen gegangen und will sein Apartment. Sie wars." Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Können wir? Ich verhungere."  
Teresa fühlte sich, als sei sie plötzlich im falschen Film aufgewacht. Doch Cho war geistesgegenwärtig genug, sofort seine einsame Wache aufzugeben ...


	4. Drum prüfe dich, ehe du beginnst

**Anmerkung:** Was mir von der ersten Folge an auffiel war die Tatsache, daß immer Cho die Verhöre im CBI-Gebäude führte bis über die Mitte der ersten Staffel (tatsächlich kam der arme Rigsby nur während "Bloodshot" dran, und da war Patrick Jane ja bekanntlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe). Also dachte ich, daß das einen Grund haben müßte. Und beim Suchen nach diesem Grund fiel mir diese kleine Story ein.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon beobachtete ihren Berater mit scheelem Blick, während der, nervös wie ein gefangener Tiger im Käfig, die knappen zwei Meter, die der Einwegspiegel maß, immer wieder hin- und herwanderte. Dabei klebten die Augen des attraktiven blonden Mannes geradezu an ihrem Verdächtigen im Fall Isabelle Marks.

Besagte Isabelle Marks nämlich war die einzige Angestellte des Mannes, der im Verhörraum gerade durch Wayne Rigsby befragt wurde. Janes Theorie, daß nämlich dieser Kevin Gooding der Mörder war, konnte nicht wirklich untermauert werden, es sei denn, vom Verdächtigen selbst.

Teresa hatte auf dem Gang gehört, wie Rigsby großspurig erklärt hatte, er werde Gooding schon zum Reden bringen. Kimball Cho, sein Gesprächspartner, war daraufhin mit seiner gewohnt steinernen Miene, aber einer deutlich aus der Balance gekommenen Augenbraue, wieder ins Büro zurückgekehrt.

Eigentlich, so fand Teresa, war es merkwürdig. Cho war der Verhörexperte des Teams. Und spätestens seit Jane zu ihrem Haufen gestoßen war, war er auch der einzige gewesen, der den Verhörraum betrat, während Rigsby mehr mit der Feldarbeit beschäftigt war.

Am Rande hatte sie etwas darüber gehört, daß über die Verteilung der Aufgaben gemunkelt wurde innerhalb der anderen Ermittlerteams. Es hieß, Wayne Rigsby sei zu nervös, zu schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Und genau deshalb würde er keine Verhöre mehr führen.

Teresa konnte dem insofern zustimmen, daß Rigsby wirklich eine 1,90 m große Nervensäge, aber auch ein verdammt guter Ermittler, sein konnte. Vor allem, seit Patrick Jane als "Berater" eben dieses Team verstärkte, fiel ihr das auf. Vielleicht, weil sie sich jetzt mit zwei Nervensägen herumschlagen mußte?

Teresa seufzte, stützte den Ellenbogen auf ihr Knie, um mit der Hand ihr Kinn ebenfalls zu stützen. Mit den Augen folgte sie Jane bei seiner ruhelosen Wanderung, während aus den eingeschalteten Lautsprechern die Stimmen der beiden Männer im Verhörraum zu ihnen drangen.

"Wenn Sie so weitermachen, haben wir bald eine Bodenwelle vor dem Beobachtungsfenster", wagte sie einen lauen Scherz.

Jane blieb tatsächlich stehen, für glatte zwei Sekunden, ehe er seine Wanderung ins Nirgendwo wieder aufnahm.

Irgendwie, mußte Teresa zugeben, tat er ihr schon ein bißchen leid. Aber ... sie hatte Patrick Jane im Verhör erlebt, und sie wußte, er würde wieder die Regeln brechen, sobald sie ihn von der Leine ließ. Dann also besser nichts riskieren ...

"Wann haben Sie Ms. Marks das letzte Mal lebend gesehen?" fragte Rigsbys Stimme.

Jane stöhnte gequält auf, rammte die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts, und ... marschierte weiter.

Teresa amüsierte sich im stillen köstlich. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr gerade sehr gut, daß Patrick Jane immer nervöser wurde, sich auf der anderen Seite aber nicht so recht traute, ihrem Befehl zuwider zu handeln. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für die letzten Wochen, in denen er regelmäßig ihre Autorität untergraben hatte.

"Das muß am Abend vor dem Mord gewesen sein", antwortete der verdächtige Mr. Gooding.

Wieder blieb Jane stehen, mit der Miene eines Pointers auf der Jagd - sofern ein Hund eine Miene machen konnte.

"Wenn ich nur für fünf Sekunden ... ?" Jane drehte sich nicht um, sondern sandte seinen flehenden Blick via Spiegel an ihre Adresse.

Und Teresa begann freundlich zu lächeln und ... schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Jane fuhr herum. "Ach, kommen Sie, Lisbon. Wenn ich da jetzt nicht reingehe, kommt der Kerl frei! Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

"Wenn ich Sie da reinlasse, machen Sie das gleiche wie letzte Woche bei Fielding", entgegnete Teresa sofort.

"Würde ich nicht! Ehrlich, sehen Sie denn nicht, daß Gooding schuldig ist?"

"Sehe ich leider nicht, da haben Sie recht. Ich VERMUTE es, ebenso wie Sie. Aber wissen? Nein."

"Das steht ihm doch quasi auf die Stirn geschrieben. Kommen Sie. Ich werde auch versuchen, brav zu sein."

Die Sonne ging auf, als Jane ganz plötzlich und unvermutet sein atemberaubendes Lächeln anknipste. Teresa wich unwillkürlich zurück, so plötzlich kam es.

"Ich sagte nein. Rigsby macht seine Sache bisher ... recht gut", entgegnete sie.

Verdammt, hatte sie gezögert vor dem Lob? Denn wenn, dann ...

"Sie glauben das ja selbst nicht!" triumphierte Jane, noch immer mit voll aufgeblendetem Lächeln. "Dann sollte ich ..."

Mit einem Satz war er bei der kleinen Tür, die direkt in den Verhörraum führte.

"Nein, Jane!"

Der erstarrte, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

"Och, kommen Sie, Lisbon!"

Scheinwerferlächeln war ausgeschaltet, dafür traf sie jetzt der nächste Hundeblick.

Himmel, wieviele einstudierte Gesten kannte Jane eigentlich? Das jetzt war definitiv armer, verlassener und geprügelter Hund. Der Pointer machte wohl gerade Urlaub ...

Teresa blieb eisern, auch wenn es ihr mittlerweile schwer fiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund gelang es Patrick Jane immer, die richtigen Knöpfe bei ihr umzulegen, so daß sie schließlich nachgab. Und, da war sie sich sicher, es würde auch dieses Mal nicht anders ein. Irgendwann würde sie nachgeben. Aber bis dahin ...

In genau diesem Moment öffnete sich die zweite Tür, die auf den Gang hinaufführte, und Kimball Cho steckte seinen Kopf in den Spalt. "Boß, die Auswertung der Spurensicherung ist da."

Teresa, unaufmerksam geworden, nickte dem asiatischen Agent zu und wollte sich erheben - als ein lautes Rumpeln sie zusammenfahren und herumwirbeln ließ. Mit großen Augen starrte sie in den Verhörraum hinein, indem Patrick Jane gerade das Handgelenk von Mr. Gooding mit seinen Fingern umspannte und sie ihn fragen hörte:

"Warum haben Sie sie umgebracht? Weil sie kein Interesse an einer Affäre mit Ihnen hatte? Wissen Sie, so attraktiv sind Sie nun auch wieder nicht, Mr. Gooding. Oder darf ich Sie Kevin nennen?"

Cho drehte demonstrativ desinteressiert den Kopf. Und dann ... sah Teresa recht? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, daß ein Kimball Cho auch einmal lächeln konnte? Noch dazu ein dermaßen schadenfrohes Lächeln?

"Kann vielleicht jemand diesen Irren wieder einfangen?" beschwerte sich gerade in diesem Moment Person Nummer 3 im Verhörraum. Und irgendwie ... konnte Teresa nicht anders, als Chos Lächeln zu erwidern.

Der Stuhl, auf dem Wayne Rigsby gesessen hatte, lag auf dem Boden. Das war der Krach gewesen, der Teresa hatte wieder aufmerksam werden lassen.

Der große, eigentlich doch recht eindrucksvolle Wayne Rigsby aber ... hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Tisch und wandte dem Verdächtigen seine Rückansicht zu. Und aus Rigsbys Miene sprach purer Horror.

Und während Patrick Jane auf die ihm eigene, und ausnahmsweise auch einmal gestattete, Art dem Verdächtigen ein Geständnis entlockte (wenn auch eines, bei dem Teresa um Leib und Leben ihres Beraters fürchten mußte), krabbelte Rigsby wenig eindrucksvoll wieder vom Tisch herunter.

Und damit, so beschloß Teresa, war Rigsby nicht einsetzbar als verhörführender Agent, zumindest solange es einen Patrick Jane in seiner Nähe gab ...


End file.
